The Love of a Malfoy
by Kick My Ass
Summary: Slytherin Prince. Grffindor Knowitall. Son of a Deatheater. One third of the Golden Trio. Pureblood. Mudblood. Opposites. Never get together right? Or will they? Hermione's Head Girl, Draco's Head Boy. They have to share a common room.


The Love of a Malfoy

Disclaimer: No Own

"Move it you fuckin' mudblood!" Draco shouted as he entered the carriage for the Head Boy and Girl on the Hogwarts Express.

"Would it hurt you to be nice for once Ferret Boy?" Hermione retorted.

"Yes it would Granger."

"Oh I'm sure. You're just a nasty little Amazing Bouncing Ferret. I'd watch it Ferret or I might take a leaf out of Moody's book."

"Shut up you buck-tooth brat." She stood.

"Fuck of Malfoy. I do not have buck teeth anymore, I haven't since 4th year when you sent that nice hex at me. I let Pomfrey shrink them a little more." and with that she left the compartment to find Harry and Ron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stormed into the compartment and Harry and Ron looked up.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron said.

"Ferret Boy, he's Head Boy."

"WHAT!" Ron yelled.

"You're kidding me!" Harry said.

"I wish I was. Head Boy and Girl share common rooms."

"How the hell did that little fucker become Head Boy?" Harry said.

"Probably one of Dumbledore's dumb ideas for inter-house unity." Hermione said, sighing.

"Stupid old man," Ron muttered. "When will he realize that we don't wanna be friend with dirty Slytherins?"

"Well when Dumbledore gets an idea in his head, he doesn't give it up." They looked up and there in the doorway of the compartment stood Remus Lupin, his robes as shabby as ever.

"Professor Lupin, what are you doing here?" all three said. He laughed.

"Just that. I'm DADA teacher agian."

"Really? That's great. You're like the only proper one we've ever had. Quirril was possesed by Voldemort, Lockhart was an idiot, Moody was a fake, Umbridge was evil, and last year's teacher would go off on a tangent so much that we never got anything done." Harry said.

"Evil?" Lupin questioned. Harry showed him the back of his hand and Lupin swore.

"During detention, forced to write 'I will not tell lies' with my own blood." Harry said.

"That's sich Harry, that woman is a piece of work. Its because of that witch that Its almost impossible for me to get a job."

"I know, Sirius told me." Harry said.

"But she's sure not to go near centars anymore," Ron said laughing.

"I heard something happend with them but I didn't get details." Lupin said.

"She was about to Cruciatus Curse Harry so Hermione came up with this idea that we've been making a weapon agianst the Ministry. She lead her into the forest and Umbridge called them 'filthy half-breeds' and tried to curse them. They carried her off." Ron explained.

"She almost used an unforgivable curse?"

"Yeah, and SHE sent the dementors after me." Harry said.

"That evil little..." he puched his hand.

"So how's Sirius, I haven't got a letter in a while." Harry said.

"Oh, that's because he's sick." Lupin said.

"Is he ok?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, he's fine. He's just a little weak, Pnemonia." he said.

"Oh that's good." Ron said.

"So what have you been up to lately Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked.

"Well, just helping Sirius out. Nothing for me to do really.And you three?"

"Well I'm Head Girl, Ron declined Prefect duty and gave it to Harry who is Quidditch Captain. Ginny is Prefect this year in my place." Hermione said. Lupin looked at Ron.

"I've been cursed too much thank you. I've been working on my Keeper skills and I'm really good now." Ron said.

"Who's Head Boy?" Lupin asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry grumbled.

"So that's what the Slytherin thing was about. That's probably the worst match ever, the Malfoys hate Muggleborns."

"Yes, but I told him if he messes with me, I'll take a leaf out of fake Moody's book, turn him into a Ferret, and bounce him around the common room." Hermione said. They all roared with laughter.


End file.
